


How they discovered each other

by Sol_Victoria



Series: Pokémon victors [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Yuuri is determinated and Viktor awestruck.





	How they discovered each other

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of this series.

Yuuri Katsuki discovered the existence of Viktor Nikiforov at the tender age of nine years old.

He had being sitting in the common room of his family's _ryokan_ with his Riolu accommodated between his legs, both facing the large TV screen in the room. They had been watching the Great Rank Sinnoh's Grand Festival alongside Minako-sensei, her Lopunny and some other guests with their pokémon.

Yuuri and Riolu saw Viktor and his pokémon slay in the Contest Hall like a blizzard through a plain, it was as beautiful as it was humbling. Yuuri and Riolu were completely mesmerized by the platinum haired coordinator and his Kirlia during the Battle Stage, never thinking that a battle could look so elegant and fluid, it was an epiphany.

 _“With this as his third grand victory as a Great Rank coordinator, or Super Rank as it's called in other regions, Viktor Nikiforov is allowed to move into the Ultra Rank, or Hyper Rank,_ _and is allowed to participate in Ultra and Hyper rank contests!”_ Spoke the host of the event as Viktor and Kirlia stood in the podium waving happily to the attendants in the Contest Hall. _“We wish you the best of lucks Vitya, and thank you dear audience for your attention!”_ After that, Minako turned the TV off.

“That Nikiforov kid sure knows his deal.” Thought Minako aloud. “I don't remember Pokémon Contests to be so intense when I was still a coordinator, then again that was quite some time ago.”

“Lo-punny.” Agreed her pokémon with a nod.

“Minako-sensei.” Called Yuuri without looking at the woman, his eyes still locked on the TV even though it wasn't on, otherwise Minako and Lopunny would have seen the sparkles in both Yuuri and Riolu's eyes.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Asked the woman as her Lopunny served her some warm sake.

“Can I be a coordinator as well as a trainer?”Asked the child with stars shining in his big, chocolate eyes, his embrace around Riolu's form tightening, the hope burning in the boy's eyes also burning in Riolu's crimson ones.

 _Why they so CUTE?!_ Questioned Minako to the universe inside her head, besides her Lopunny took a picture with her mistress’s pokepad.

“ _Ahem_.” Coughed Minako to regain her senses from the super effective Charm that both the boy and his pokemon were using on her and Lopunny. “Well, Yuuri, a coordinator is a type of pokémon trainer, but instead of battling in the gyms they train and raise their pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests.” Explained the woman. “But I suppose you are talking about being both types, the one that participates in contests but also battles  in the gyms, am I right?” Yuuri and Riolu nodded at the same time. “I am not gonna lie to you Yuuri, Riolu, the ones that follow that path have it hard, it can be very taxing... but not impossible.” Yuuri and Riolu's eyes shone even more. “Few have manage it, but they did.”

“Like who, Sensei?” “Riolu?” Asked both Yuuri and Riolu at the same time.

“The current champion of the Hoenn league, Wallace.” Started the woman counting with her fingers, Yuuri let out a surprised _gasp._ “Wallace’s mentor and current leader of Sootopolis City’s Gym, Juan.” Minako kept counting. “Hearthome City’s Gym leader, Fantina, who is also a great dancer by the way.” Added Minako with a smile while Loppuny nodded besides her.

“So many important people!” Exclaimed Yuuri, jumping on his feet with Riolu secured in his arms. “Rio-lu!” Echoed the blue pokémon.

“That's right, Yuuri, they are important now, but long ago, they started just like you, with a dream.” Softly stated Minako. “Lo-punny!” Agreed the older pokémon. “Oh, and talking about dreams… A little baby Taillow told me that there is this lovely boy that along side his just as lovely pokémon train until late at night when they should be sleeping. Would you and Riolu happen to know anything about this, uhm?” “Punny-lo-punny?”

Little Yuuri and Riolu had the decency to look bashful and guilty, none of them looking at Minako and Lopunny to their eyes. Minako and Lopunny shared a look and smiled understandingly towards the children in front of them.

“Look Yuuri, Riolu.” Started Minako as Lopunny walked around her mistress to reach the younger ones and envelope them into a calming hug, Minako lifted little Yuuri’s chin to look into his eyes. “We understand, alright? One more year, less actually, and you both will be hitting the road, living the live all by yourselves.” Yuuri's hug around Riolu tightened while little Riolu squeezed little Yuuri's sleeves harder. “We know it can be scary, and we know you only want to be prepared, but you are worrying your parents, I’m worried, and by not sleeping properly you guys are only damaging yourselves, do we make ourselves clear?” “Loppunny?”

“Yes, Minako-sensei, Lopunny.” “Riolu.” Nodded both youngsters, gazes and chins down.

“But, you know, if you guys really want to train that bad, Lopunny and I wouldn't mind training with you in the afternoons after you finish your chores at the Ryokan, would you like that Yuuri, Riolu?” “Lo-Lo-punny?” And with that simple offer Minako and Lopunny have Yuri and Riolu smiling brighter than Palkia's armor's pearls.

“You're the best Minako-sensei! Lopunny!” “Rio-Riolu!” Exclaimed both children while jumping into Minako's open arms, Lopunny jumping after them to seclude the hug.

A day before Yuuri's tenth birthday his older sister – Mari – arrived back home with a playful Rockruff excitedly running by her left side, happy barks echoing in the _ryokan_ whenthey finaly got inside, oh, but Rockruff was not the only new thing Mari came with.

“Here, shrimp.” Said Mari as she pulls out from her backpack a pokémon egg. “I know that your birthday isn't until tomorrow but, Happy Birthday Yuuri, I love you and I wish you and Riolu the best.” Tenderly stated the young woman as she delicately puts the egg on Yuuri's waiting hands. To say that Yuuri and Riolu had stars in their eyes was an understatement. When the egg was safe in the boy's embrace, Yuuri and Riolu started bawl their eyes out like no tomorrow, Yuuri hugging the egg like a life-line.

The day after that, on Yuuri's tenth birthday – with the boy dressed up in a black high neck sports tank top with a dark blue sports jacket on top of that, black and comfy sports pants, and black and white colored with blue stripes tennis shoes, and with Riolu looking as determinated as an actual Lucario –.

The Katsuki family with their pokémon,  Minako and Loppuny, and all those that where staying at the _ryokan_ in that moment had thrown a big 'Good Bye  & Good Luck' party for Yuuri and Riolu, just like they had done for Mari all those years ago. Until the moment Yuuri and Riolu woke up that morning they were celebrated like heroes, and when the first our of the afternoon arrived they showed up the hand made posters, all colorful and cheery, wishing Yuuri and Riolu a nice and fruitful trip.

Yuuri and Riolu didn't cried until the _ryokan_ and the mob were left far behind, after that they ran and cried all the way until they were out Hasetsu.

A couple of weeks later the egg Mari had given Yuuri hatched, and from it was born a very straight forward, no nonsense attitude, Piplup.

Two years later, Yuuri Katsuki's face and the pokémon that in those times conformed his team appeared in the very popular _'Top Ten upcoming trainers!'_ issue that comes out once a year in the famous _'Pokémon!!!'_ Magazine.

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov is sixteen years old when he discovered the existence of one Yuuri Katsuki.

He is lounging in his best friend room – a Great/Super Rank Coordinator named Christophe Giacometti – in Lumiose City. They are reading the newest issues from the popular pokmon magazines, relaxing after a morning filled with hard training; their pokémon - the babies - are already in their pokeballs, resting out the afternoon after an active training session… well, almost all of their pokémon. Viktor's alolan Ninetales is stretched besides where Viktor is sitting on the carpeted floor, and Chris's Liepard is cuddled under the vintage divan in Chris's room.

“Hey, Chris.” Called Viktor as he curiously compares two magazines, both open in some sort of list of upcoming trainers that are grabbing the attention of the higher pokémon community.

“ _Oui, Mon chéri?”_ Responded Chris from where he was laying on his belly on top of his bed, reading another magazine.

“Who is this 'Yuuri Katsuki'? He appears in both 'Top Ten' lists of _'Pokémon!!!'_ and _'Coordinator'_.” Asked Viktor still holding both magazines.

“Round, adorable and with a Riolu?” Questions Chris in a tone that indicates he just wants to make sure.

“And with a very mean looking Prinplup too, yes.” Nodded Viktor from his spot. The platinum long haired, just named Ultra Rank Coordinator, can hear his friend dragging himself through the bed, quickly reaching Viktor's spot by the right side of the bed. Ninetales had also lifted her head to look at whome had took her trainer's attention. “According to ' _Pokémon!!!_ ' he is number five but regarding ' _Coordinator_ ' he is number eight. How can he be in different numbers if the lists are for the same thing?" 

“Because, _mon ami_ , _'Pokémon!!!_ ' magazine is ranking him according to his battle experience and gym badges he has won, while ' _Coordinator_ ' is ranking him according to his contest experience, his coordinator rank and how many ribbons he has accuared.” Explained Chris as he points at each magazine.

Viktor looked at Chris with confusion painting his blue gaze.

“Don't you get it, Viktor? He is both a battle trainer who challenges Pokémon League Gyms, and a coordinator who participates in Pokémon Contests. Oh, and by the way, Riolu and Priplup are his Gym Battle pokémon, for contests he usually uses a Gabite and Shelgon, he also has an Altaria, it’s gorgeous.”

“Dragon types.” Whispered Viktor, awestruck. To which Christophe only nods in agreement. “And Gabite and Shelgon? Together? Aren't those species like natural enemies?! And he is _Twelve_?”

“You see that Prinplup, the one you said looked mean? She doesn't only looks mean, she is. That Prinplup does not lets any nonsense happen in that team, Riolu and Altaria are the emotional support.” Informs Chris as if having all the answers in the universe.

“How come you know so much about him and I don't?!” Exclaims Viktor.

“He participated in some of my last contests as a Normal Rank last year. He is sweet, shy and so easy to tease! He is adorable! Oh, but the instant the show begins, _sacre Arceus_ , that boy is a box of surprises.” Shares Chris with a smile, Liepard coming out from her hiding spot under the diván and climbing onto the bed with her trainer.

“Still! Not fair! He is Amazing!” Exclaims Viktor not to his friend, but to the universe.

“Viktor, you have reached the Ultra/Hyper Rank at SIXTEEN, you are busy and train everyday with your pokémon, it's only natural for you to not have the time to keep an eye on every pokémon promise there is... and if we are totally honest, you are a bit clueless.” Says Chris.

“I'm not...!” But Viktor's words die in his mouth, for Ninetales has put her paw on her trainer's mouth, silencing him. Viktor dedicates a hurt look to his pokémon before moving Ninetales paw away. “Alright, I may be a bit clueless sometimes.” Admits the platinum haired teen with a huff. “Happy?”

The giggles and laughter the comes out from Chris, Liepard and Ninetales is answer enough.

 _But something is for sure, I won't miss any more of Yuuri Katsuki._ Thinks Viktor as he admires the squares that have the image of the Hoennian and his pokémon.

 


End file.
